Rebirth
by AddictusLector
Summary: Picks up near the end of Reset. Harry takes a bullet.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth**

Harry Potter x Torchwood

Pairings

Eventual HP x HG

JH x IJ

Eventual TS x OH

Bashing Ginny and (small) Gwen

Plot: **Picks up near the end of Reset. Harry takes a bullet. **

Story

**Chapter 1**

_'Facility shut down in progress. All personnel must evacuate immediately. Facility shut down in progress. All personnel must evacuate immediately.'_

'Ok, let's go!' Jack ordered eager to leave.

'Did you really think I was going to let you just walk away? You've ruined everything I've worked for,' mocked Copley, shakily pointing a gun at the team. Owen turned, quickly positioning himself between Martha and the professor, spreading his arms out.

'Now, let's not be stupid… Ok? We're both… rational men, scientists,' Owen stated cautiously, trying to get closer to Copley, 'I know you don't want to shoot that.'

BA… WHOOSH…NG… WHOOSH

Just as Owen finished his sentence, the sound of Copley firing his weapon filled the air at the exact same time as a whooshing sound. The whooshing sound was accompanied by a flash of fire that erupted about half way between the doctor and the professor in mid-air. However as soon as the fire had started it had stopped. Owen collapsed.

'Your next,' Copley stated turning the gun towards Martha. Before Copley actually managed to execute his promise, Jack fired his own gun, a bullet finding purchase in the professor's forehead. Yet before the Torchwood team had chance to get to Owen, a young woman with bushy brown hair which had been tied into a bun, came running out of the main building heading straight for the doctor, Jack's gun swiftly tracking her.

As she knelt down beside Owen she muttered, 'Oh dear Merlin,' before turning to face the rest of the team. 'He's okay, he wasn't shot and he's just unconscious, probably from shock. I'm Dr Hermione Ganger, by the way. Look, I'd love to stick around answer all of your questions about the fire and how it saved your friend, but I have to check up on someone. You'll have to wait.' She then stood up and started jogging towards the Pharm car pack, 'One of you may come with me if you hurry. The rest will have to make do with following me.'

'Ianto, go with her. Keep your comms open at all times,' Jack ordered while bending down to pick up Owen's limp form. 'Right, everyone in the SUV. Quick.'

Jack jumped into the driver's seat, having already secured Owen in the back middle seat, just in time to see a car speeding out of the Pharm gates.

'Tosh, can you track Ianto's comms, I have a feeling this Granger woman is going to outdo even my speed limits,' Jack stated, sounding slightly stunned.

'Well isn't that a first,' snorted Gwen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They finally managed to catch up to Hermione and Ianto just as they pulled up outside a nice looking house located not too far away from the Hub itself. Hermione threw open the car door, and sprinted towards the house door; the whole team not two seconds behind her – Owen having awoken during the trip. Stepping inside the house they found themselves in a hallway, at the end of which, there appeared to be a room with a dining table; Hermione however entered a room off to the left side of the hallway. Quickly following, they soon came across a nicely furnished, if a little strange, lounge room.

On the wall across from them was a television mounted upon the wall, with a cabinet underneath it that held many photo frames which contained _moving_ pictures. In the corner of the room that was furthest from the windows and door there was an open wood fire, surrounded by deep brown tiles. As the light from the fire hit the tiles it seemed to bounce off creating beautiful flickering patterns all around the room. The wall facing the street was mainly just glass, with decorative curtains, which didn't look like they were actually used.

Just in front of the wall of windows, however, was a golden perch, similar to the ones you would normally find at bird shows. It looked like a dish on a stand, which had two thin bars coming straight up from either side, before thickening and becoming horizontal, and then joining in the middle.

Just as Jack opened his mouth to ask what was going on, and demand answers. Hermione ran over to the perch, looking into the dish.

'There you are,' she murmured relieved, and then turning to the team she said, 'Well, come on then. Come and see who saved your friend.' The team slowly approached the perch, to cautiously look into the dish. Inside was what looked to be a pile of ashes, suddenly a small red bird head popped out of the ashes. They all jumped back. The sound of Hermione's musical laughter filled the room, 'It's all right; he won't bite.'

Her laughter soon came to an end, however, when the red bird began to glow. 'Step back, quickly. Give him some room.' She ordered, pulling the Torchwood team towards the back end of the room, 'and cover your eyes. This may get a bit bright.'

Even with their eyes closed the team was able to see the bright flash of light, before finally it died down. 'You can open them now,' a distinctly masculine voice announced.

Upon opening their eyes they saw a man of average height with green eyes and black hair, which gradually changed to a deep red, almost burgundy at the tips. He also had a scar on his forehead; it looked like a lightning bolt, though it appeared to have faded, as only Jack was able to make it out from this far across the room.

'So, I take it you're here because you want answers, hmm?' the man questioned. Jack nodded wearily, glancing at Owen out of the corner of his eye. The man then led them out of the room, into the living area and towards the dining table. 'Well then, do take a seat, and we will answer your questions. But remember, should we tell you something about us, we, in return, expect you to offer something about yourselves.'

'Sounds fair,' Ianto replied; his Welsh vowels sounding particularly heavy in his nervousness. The team each gave their own nods in return. They each then moved to sit down around the table.

'Before we get started, my name is Harrison James Potter-Black, and this is my best friend Hermione Jean Ganger. Would you like a drink or anything to eat?' the now identified man asked. After getting negative responses from the Torchwood team, Harry clicked his fingers.

'Can Dobby get anything for Mister Harry Potter sir?' following the click of fingers, a small humanoid creature had popped into sight, this made the already tense Torchwood team jump; Martha however began to get a calculative look in her eye.

'This is a house-elf. A house-elf is a creature who is immensely devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master. They must do everything that their masters command unless they are freed. A house-elf can only be freed when their master presents them with items of clothing. However, house-elves draw magic from their masters, this is their source of sustenance. The amount of magic house-elves are able to draw depends on the strength of the bond they have with their masters,' dictated Hermione, looking like she wanted them to take notes on what she was saying.

'Dobby, could you get us some water please, and perhaps some snacks for later?' Harry asked Dobby softly.

'Of course, Mister Harry Potter sir; anything for Mister Harry Potter sir.' The curious creature stated happily before popping out of the room. Not half a minute later, a small pop announced the arrival of several jugs of water, glasses and plates of snacks on the table.

'Now then, to business; ask away.' Harry encouraged before lounging back in his chair waiting patiently for the first question.


End file.
